cyberpunkfandomcom-20200223-history
Militech
Militech International Armaments is a megacorporation specializing in weapons manufacturing and private military contracting. The largest weapons manufacturer in the world, Militech's extensive catalogue is used by hundreds of nations and it's mercenary divisions partake in operations ranging from assassination to corporate security to full scale military operations. Militech is based out of the eastern US. Working closely with police and military forces, it has substantially contributed to civilian security systems. It’s a powerhouse manufacturer of high-grade military technology — from simple firearms to heavily armored combat vehicles. History Initially founded as Armatech-Lucessi International by Italian weapons designer Antonio Luccessi in 1996 and although a moderate success its story as the dominating megacorporation it is today begins in 1998 with the trials for the new US Infantry Assault Weapon. Although still bankrupt and attempting to recover from the economic collapse of 1994 the US government decided it was time to replace the ageing and obsolete M-16A2, the finals trails came down to three weapon systems: the FN SAP, a cheap but clunky and unreliable weapon that only made it in because it would allow the US to stay compatible with ammunition and parts with the now NATO alliance; the Colt AR-17X, a good but expensive gun; and a submission by newcomer Armatech-Luccessi International, a compact, reliable and moderately priced rifle. General Donald Lundee, a member of the Joint Chiefs at the trails, was quickly won over to the Armatech system. As the best combination of price, reliability, sturdiness and accuracy it was clearly the best three in the trails. However due to the collapse of the US economy and near collapse of the government had not only tightened the national budget but also allowed unsuspected levels industry influence seeping into the political infrastructure and, much to Donald Lundee's protests, the contract for the new US Infantry Weapon went to FN. Six years later US soldiers would be dying by the thousands in the jungles of Central and Southern America during the Second South American Conflict with their unreliable SAP rifles terribly suited for the tropical climate. Ironically just a year earlier the European Community had adopted the FN-RAL, a new and excellent gun, however it was largely incompatible with SAP system. Lundee would only observe this tragedy from afar however, having resigned from the Marine Corps shortly after the trials to become the CEO of Armatech at the request of Luccessi, being a former Pentagon chief he greatly understood the modern military-industrial complex and how many of the older military contracting corporations had become incredibly bureaucratically top heavy with shoddy and overpriced products that only sold through contractual inertia alone. It was this environment that Lundee saw the opportunity for streamlined, efficient military manufacturer, producing high quality, modern equipment at competitive prices and able to able to sell its technology anywhere in the world regardless of political convention. It was this pitch, coupled with Luccessi's brilliance in weapons design, that allowed Armatech to acquire the capital needed to propel the company into a period of rapid expansion and with this new world prominence and visibility came a new name, Militech Arms International. The company's first major success came in 2004, when after the disaster that was the Central American Wars, the U.S finally scraped the SAP and began new trails for a new standard weapon. The final choice was Militech's Ronin Light Assault Rifle and shortly afterwards they also won the military side arm contract. Thanks to this MIlitech weapons where sold in vast qualities to nations and corporations around the globe and at the same time Militech had begun development of heavy weapons, artillery, vehicles and aircraft systems to greatly expand their catalogue which, coupled with moderate prices and excellent product quality, would enable the company to win several key contracts from more established manufacturers still operating after the economic collapse and by the mid-teens Militech was the largest defence contractor in the United States and several other countries as well as corporations which allowed the company to buy up several competitors and utilize their designers and resources. Regional Offices * New York * Miami * Chicago * Montreal * London * Rome * Zurich * Night City * Washington * Los Angeles * Tronoto * Tokyo * Beijing * Hong Kong Notable Employees * Donald Lundee - A Former United States Marine Corp General who resigned his post to join the small arms company Armatech-Lucessi. He took up the position of CEO and renamed the company into Militech which has become one of the worlds largest weapons manufacturers. * Antonio Luccessi - The technical genius behind the company and a veteran of the arms business. It was his rifle that wowed General Lundee into joining him and has since taken up the role of executive VP, but prefers working hands on in the design and development studio. * Roland Yee - The current chairman of the board and one of the original investors into Armatech. He spends most of his time in the Militech Hong Kong Office. * Margaret Ellen Goldstein - One of the original investors into Armatech and one-time lover of CEO Donald Lundee, she backs him whenever there is internal strife within the company. * Bradley David Parker Jr - A Militech investor and board member, he inherited his fortune from his late father who had invested early in Militech. He is a staunch supporter of Donald Lundee. * Mils Engelsson - Vice President and director of the special projects division. He is known as Dr Death due to his unethical and horrifying experiments. * Anastasia Luccessi - Granddaughter of the founder Antonio Luccessi and a highly lethal agent going by the code-name Sphinx, lower level troops do not seem to have much love for her and nicknamed her The Bitch. * Carson Dominguez - A Junior executive and board member who is a secret plant by Arasaka. He has no strong allegiance with either corporation, he just enjoys the double paycheck each month. * 'Meredith Stout - '''A Senior Operations Manager working for Militech in the year 2077. She is featured in the Cyberpunk 2077 E3 2018 demo Key Facilitates Virginia Headquarters Across the Potomac from Washington D.C., located just a few hundred meters from the HQ of the Lazarus Group, standing eighty-two stories tall and taking up an entire city block the Militech Tower is the centre of US and global operations for the arms manufacturing megacorporation. The Tower's architecture can be best described as unimaginative: a square tower that goes straight up for eighty-two stories with the only piece of stylistic design being the all-around cantilever on the ground floor, other than that concrete columns rise from the ground to support the edge of the fourth floor where the cantilever begins with a forty foot high glass wall with steel supporting members standing behind the columns and rings the bottom three stories around the base of the tower. Unlike the Lazarus or Arasaka buildings Militech does not have a concourse or plaza surrounding its headquarters with it instead connecting directly to the rather large side walk that wraps around the whole building. As for the interior the first three floors are open to the public and designed as airy galleries with the ground floor having large green areas filled with exotic plants and criss-crossed with small ponds and streams with small all designed to hide the extensive security systems dotted through the ground floor. The second floor is a large showroom where Militech products are displayed and has plenty of helpful sales agents for potential customers. Finally the third floor contains and open air cafeteria and restaurant as well as a small military technology museum and offices for recruiting and sales staff. Beyond the public spaces the Tower also houses an infirmary in an underground area, auditoriums, R&D facilities , firing range, conference centres, communication hubs, machine shop/fabrication center, offices, short stay rooms, luxury suites, and no less that four full-scale world situation/war rooms which the company uses not so much for running wars, as for keeping tabs on other people's wars for marketing and research reasons. Small arms Research and Development Located near the town of Laconia, New Hampshire, is the Small arms R&D program where Militech tests all of its small arms models as well those of their competition. The site of the old Armatech offices the six buildings and two firing ranges that make up the facility are for designing and testing only, with only one building housing the machine shops and fabrication areas needed for creating prototypes and test models. Research and Development Militech's primary research facility is located near Norfolk, Virginia, compared to the more specialised locations across the globe the general R&D facility in Virginia serves as a catch-all for those programs that don't fit in with any of the specific departments, but that are not heavy enough to fall under the jurisdiction of the Special Projects Department. This site itself has two large scale fabrication facilities and warehouses for the construction and storage of large scale projects that would otherwise tax the capabilities of the regional offices. The R&D department also makes up a large part of the industrial park on the outskirts of Norfolk containing large scale manufacturing areas, warehouses, offices and extensive security. Weapons Proving Grounds Located deep in the heart of New Mexico, south of route 42 and wedged between highways 54 and 285 is Militech's Proving Grounds, 5000 square kilometres of scrub and desert where the corporation tests its new weapons and equipment. Known within the company as "The Garden" the site itself occupies a rectangular area approximately 50 kilometres wide and 100 kilometres long and encompasses several types of terrain from hills to canyons and included facilities such as an airfield, administration building, warehouses, fabrication areas, barracks, executive residences, corporate village and research labs. With millions of eurodollars worth of equipment tested at the Proving Grounds security is extremely extensive will remote sensor and counter-intrusion systems littered throughout the grounds, a constantly monitored and hot-wired perimeter fence and even Militech DIS-5 satellites in geosynchronous orbit constantly monitoring the site. Special Projects Department Three kilometres from the Proving Grounds corporate village is solitary, squat building with tinted windows and a featureless grey paint job, this is the location of the Special Projects Department where Militech's most advanced research takes place. Extending ten stories below ground the SPD is bristling with defence systems and houses biomedical, computer and chemistry labs, a sophisticated fabrication area, research surgery O.R.s, testing areas, and living facilities for up to 200 personnel. Equipment Weapons * Militech Mk IV Assault Weapon (Revised) * Militech Dragon Light Assault Weapon * Militech Arms Avenger * Militech Viper Submachinegun * Militech Renegade Squad Automatic Weapon * Militech Bulldog Compact Assault Shotgun * Militech "Cowboy" U-55 Grenade Launcher * Militech Ronin Light Assault * Militech M-10AF Lexington * Militech M221 Saratoga Vehicles * Militech AVX-9C - Attack aerodyne Equipment * Militech M-78 Revised Personal Armor * Militech M-88 Revised Combat Helmet * Militech Refractix Plus Binoculars * Militech Second Chance Cyberdoc Implanted Emergency Medkit * Militech Personal Tactical Computer/Global Positioning System Trivia References FISK, C. ''Night City Sourcebook. ''1st ed. Berkeley CA: R.Talsorian Games, 1991 MOSS, W. ''Corporation Report 2020 Volume 2. 1st ed. Berkeley CA: R. Talsorian Games, 1992 de:Militech uk:Militech fr:Militech pl:Militech Category:Cyberpunk 2013 Corporations Category:Cyberpunk 2020 Corporations Category:Cyberpunk 2077 Corporations Category:Cyberpunk Version 3.0 Corporations